


Heartbeat

by Rose_and_Ivy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek, Cute Pack, F/M, Fluff, M!preg, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Puppy pile, Threesome - F/M/M, implied kidnap, pack fluff, sleeping habits, speechless stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_and_Ivy/pseuds/Rose_and_Ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack wakes up to an unusual noise, it leads to a midnight puppy pile. This is my first fic, apologies for the bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fanfic, I hope you guys like it :)  
> Beware of adorableness.  
> Doesn't have a beta sorry.

During the time the pack had spent sleeping together under the same roof the werewolves had gotten used to all sounds in the night, anything that they considered out of the ordinary was a threat. Threats were taken down even if it was a dog running around outside, the pack awoke and ran outside, Lydia, Allison and Stiles following sleepily, weapons in hand. Only to find nothing was a threat and return to bed. 

First its Derek and Stiles that go to bed, Derek excuses them as he carries a half asleep Stiles up to bed. He undresses his mate, who instantly seeks out the corner of the duvet and pulls it to himself, Derek smiles and undresses himself. He curls protectively around Stiles, head in the crook of his neck, lips to his shoulder, hands on Stiles' chest pulling him against the wolf who sighed in contentment.

Next Lydia and Jackson go to bed. Well Jackson says something stupid, everyone starts arguing and Lydia drags him away before Derek comes down to yell at them. When in their room Jackson gives her that I'm-sorry-but-I-can't-admit-it-and-I-love-you look and Lydia rolls her eyes, turns away and smiles. When they get into bed she curls up into a ball, Jackson lying on his side next to her, she pulls him closer and he curls into her.

When Erica and Boyd begin a heavy snog session, Scott, Allison and Isaac pretty much leg it to their bedroom before falling messily on to the bed. Scott falls right into the middle, spreading his arms wide, Allison curls up onto his left side, leg thrown over the wolf. Isaac slowly curls up on his right, hand clutching Allison's thigh as he links his foot with hers and Scott's arms curl around their shoulders and play with their hair. The three fall asleep almost instantly, with stupid smiles on their faces.

Lastly Boyd and Erica leave turning all the lights off as they go. They don't know why but they always have to be the last, it unsettles them to go to bed before someone else. They like to know the pack is safe before they can sleep, if anyone goes out the two often stay awake until everyone is home and in bed, safe from any harm. Stiles thinks its because they don't want anyone to go through what they did and that if they're awake that protects everyone else, Lydia agrees. No one mentions it. Erica and Boyd slept clutching each other tightly like they'll be captured in the night. Boyd pulls Erica into him with a death grip around her waist, her arms come up his back and grip his shoulders with the same grip, one that would probably crush a human. No one ever tries to break them apart in the mornings, not after Jackson was almost killed doing so, they would've finished him if Derek hadn't pulled them back commanding them to stand down, only then they realised Jackson was pack and apologised constantly for about a month. 

So when there's a noise at night, a faint and quick beating all the werewolves shuffle slightly in their sleep, it isn't enough to wake them completely but enough to put them on the verge of consciousness. When it doesn't stop, it wakes them. Using their super ear senses they realise its coming from Derek and Stiles' room. Erica and Boyd get there before anyone else, Scott, Isaac and a sleepy crossbow bearing Allison arrive next, finally Jackson and Lydia arrive, Lydia clutching Stiles' bat.

They get there to find Derek sat bolt upright staring at Stiles. A thousand emotions flashing across his face. The werewolves gasp when they realise what's happening, Lydia's eyes widen seconds later. Allison is confused.   
“He's pregnant.” Derek whispers, like he can't believe this is happening, that it's all a cruel trick being played on him. Allison's face softens and she lowers the crossbow. Derek glares at them all as he curls back around Stiles, daring them to wake Stiles. No one does.

Scott approaches first, carefully. He knows Derek wants Stiles to himself right now and carefully gets onto the bed and curls around Stiles other side. Everyone else seems to take this as an invitation to join. Allison curls up above Derek and Stiles' heads, her head rests on Derek's, her fingers find Stiles' short hair and she smiles; her crossbow on the floor. Isaac lies between her feet and around the back of Scott, his hand finds Stiles' arm, which he had unconsciously thrown over Scott. Lydia manages to worm her way between Derek and Stiles' legs, resting her head on Derek's thigh, Stiles' leg unconsciously moves back and she grabs at it. Jackson drapes himself over the leg Lydia clutches, his head resting between Stiles' legs, his feet rest on Derek's leg. Erica and Boyd sleep on the edge of the bed, legs intertwined with Stiles' remaining leg tightly, they cling to each other with their usual strength. Everyone falls asleep, Derek pretends to be grumpy until they do. When they're all asleep he smiles, his mate is pregnant and surrounded by pack. Derek has the best nights sleep he has ever had.

Stiles wakes up last, everyone is in the same position they were last night. He wakes up to Allison playing with his short strands of hair, Derek and Scott hugging him, Isaac stroking his arm, Lydia clutching his thigh, tracing circles into it, Jackson rubs his thumb up and down Stiles' leg which is oddly comforting, Erica and Boyd are rubbing their feet up and down his other leg. Everyone is talking quietly to avoid waking him. He's confused at why he's in the middle of a puppy pile and everyone is touching him until Derek whispers into his ear.  
“You're pregnant, the heartbeat woke everyone up.” He whispers happily. Stiles' heart skips a beat and he has no idea what to say.   
“Derek...” He chokes out, eyes filling with tears. Derek smiles into his shoulder.  
“I know” he says. Stiles swears this is the best morning of his life.


End file.
